jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Rhinnal
|Sterne= |Satellit= |Monde=2 |Klasse=terrestrisch |Landschaft=Gebirge, Stadt, Seen |Atmosphäre= |Klima=Typ Eins |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Staatliche Medizinakademie Rhinnal *Rhire Concourse of Humanity and History *Zirfan-Gletscher *Frieste River *Jedi Chapter House *Circulation Network *Jedi-Akademie |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation= |Durchmesser=12.900 |Tageslänge=27 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=357 Standardtage |Ureinwohner= |Fauna=*Schneefalke |Flora= |Einwanderer=Menschen |Einwohnerzahl=55 Millionen (92% Menschen) |Sprache=Basic |Städte=*Rhire *Austogie |Staaten |Raumstation= |Raumhafen= |Besitzer= |Regierung= |Importe=Nahrungsmittel, Rohstoffe |Exporte=Pharmazeutika, Medizinerpersonal |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches ImperiumPlatt's Smugglers Guide *Neue Republik }} Rhinnal ist ein Planet der Kernwelten, der dem Darpa-Sektor angehört und sich gleichzeitig direkt auf der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße befindet. Da Rhinnal in der Nähe des Planeten Esseles liegt, diente der Planet seiner Nachbarwelt in der Geschichte oft auch als Kolonie. In der Galaxis ist Rhinnal für seine medizinischen Einrichtungen, wie die Staatliche Medizinakademie Rhinnal, berühmt, deren spezielle Heilmethoden sogar bessere Ergebnisse erzielen, als das weit verbreitete Heilmittel Bacta. Der Planet gehörte zunächst der Galaktischen Republik an und wurde für seine ausgezeichneten Mediziner bekannt, litt aber unter der späteren Herrschaft des Galaktischen Imperiums, da nur ein Mindestmaß an Unabhängigkeit bestehen blieb. Die Bevölkerung konnte sich selbst durch einen organisierten Widerstand gegen Phadreas Kole, den ansässigen Imperialen Gouverneur, durchsetzen und sich als geschätztes Mitglied der Neuen Republik etablieren. Beschreibung Als einer von insgesamt sieben Planeten und einem Asteroidenfeld ist Rhinnal der wichtigste Planet seines gleichnamigen Systems. Er verfügt über zwei Monde, was verglichen mit anderen Planeten seines Systems, wie etwa dem Gasriesen Ruby mit 21 Monden, verhältnismäßig wenig ist. Rhinnal liegt im Darpa-Sektor und befindet sich somit am Rande der Kolonien, zwischen Esseles und Ralltiir. miniatur|links|Der [[Zirfan-Gletscher auf Rhinnal.]] Für Menschen und ähnliche Spezies ist die Atmosphäre von Rhynnal angenehm und seine Atemluft wirkt auf die meisten Besucher erfrischend, verglichen mit der Luft auf Coruscant oder in einem Raumschiff. Die Oberfläche ist geprägt von klaren Seen und Flüssen sowie schmalen Meeren und steilen Gebirgen, dazu die Stadtgebiete der größtenteils menschlichen Bevölkerung. Von der Luft aus betrachtet bietet der Planet eine zerfranste Erscheinung durch die steilen Klippen, die nahtlos an die schmalen Gewässer grenzen. Das Klima ist äußerst beständig und verändert sich mit den Jahreszeiten kaum, allerdings variiert es je nach Ortschaft. Während große Bestandteile der nördlichen und südlichen Hemisphäre mit Gletschern und gefrorener Tundra, sowie eisbedeckten Flüssen bedeckt sind, werden die Regionen am Äquator von immergrünen Wäldern und moosbedeckten Abhängen geprägt. Da Schneefall eine sehr häufige Angelegenheit ist, wird Besuchern des Planeten zu warmhaltender Kleidung geraten. Die elektromagnetischen Stürme am Äquator, die einige Male pro Jahr stattfinden, sorgen außerdem regelmäßig für Ausfälle an den Raumhäfen und Industriegebieten, wobei diese Ausfälle viele Stunden einnehmen können. Bevölkerung Die Bewohner von Rhinnal sind bekannt als die Rhinnalianer, eine fast gänzlich aus Menschen bestehende Gesellschaft, die sich stark von anderen Bewohnern der Kernwelten unterscheidet. Sie leben in Clans und verspüren eine absolute Loyalität dem jeweiligen Clan gegenüber, in den sie hineingeboren werden, alle großen Entscheidungen wurden vom Oberhaupt dieses Clans gefällt. Würde und Stil hatten immer einen hohen Stellenwert in der Gesellschaft von Rhinnal. Rhinnalianer sind außerdem bekannt für ihre aufwändigen Zeremonien, ganze 84 Tage des Jahres sind bei ihnen für Gedenkfeiern verschiedener Art reserviert. Eine weitere Eigenart ist der farbenprächtige Kleidungsstil der Einheimischen, ein Großteil desselben wird von ihnen handgefertigt und aus Gabal-Wolle gestrickt. Lediglich die auf Medizin ausgerichtete Bevölkerungsschicht unterscheidet sich, da auch ein großer Teil der Absolventen der Akademie auf anderen Planeten geboren wurden. Dies hat zur Folge, dass sie fremde Kulturen nach Rhinnal mitbringen, womit sie auch ihre nähere Umgebung beeinflussen und in der Geschichte prägten. Geschichte Galaktische Republik Tausende von Jahren vor der Schlacht von Yavin erlebte Rhinnal eine Eiszeit. Als die Eisschichten langsam abnahmen, hinterließen sie eine Landschaft, die von Gebirgen und kristallklaren Gewässern geprägt war. Bereits zur frühen Zeit der Galaktischen Republik wurde Rhinnal aufgrund seiner günstigen Lage nahe der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße zu einem häufig genutzten Zwischenstopp für Raumfahrer, die diese Handelsroute nutzten. Zu jener Zeit war der Planet der unangefochtene Herrscher der Welten seines Sektors und wurde von Esseles als Kolonie verwendet. Ein Gouverneur, der von Esseles stammte, regierte den Planeten. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg wurde Rhinnal als Zentrum für medizinische Versorgung bekannt, und ansässige Jedi-Heiler kümmerten sich in einer Einrichtung am Frieste River um Einreisende und Einheimische gleichermaßen. Die medizinische Akademie in der Hauptstadt Rhire wurde als eine der besten Institute seiner Art in der Galaxis bekannt. Während des Kalten Krieges zwischen der Republik und dem Sith-Imperium stand die Jagd auf die gefährdeten Schneefalken von Rhinnal unter Gefängnisstrafe. Da die Tiere jedoch als seltene Delikatesse galt, machten immer wieder Wilderer Jagd auf die Kreaturen, um beim illegalen Verkauf ein Vermögen zu erzielen. Zur Zeit vor den Klonkriegen war Rhinnal mit einigen anderen Kernwelten wie Brentaal IV und Esseles als Teil der Ausstellung Cradle of the Galaxy, die im Rhire Concourse of Humanity and History stattfinden sollte. Rhinnal war für 13:9:1 NGR eingeplant, doch da zwischenzeitlich die Klonkriege ausbrachen ist unklar, ob die Ausstellung dennoch durchgeführt wurde. Mit dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege verschwanden die Jedi-Heiler von ihrer bereits antiken Einrichtung, die sie über lange Zeit hinweg geführt hatten, doch es blieben einige gewöhnliche Ärzte zurück, die dort weiterhin operierten. Aufstieg des Imperiums Mit dem Aufstieg des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Machtergreifung Palpatines im Jahr 19 VSY geriet Rhinnal in die Kontrolle der neuen galaktischen Regierung und der Sektor wurde von einem Moff namens Jander Graffe regiert. Das Imperium gewährte dem Planeten nur ein Mindestmaß an Unabhängigkeit. Jander Graffe zügelte den Einfluss von Esseles und hob den Status von Rhinnal als dessen Kolonie auf, zudem sandte er Phadreas Kole als Imperialen Gouverneur nach Rhinnal und sorgte dafür, dass die Bevölkerung sich der Neuen Ordnung bedingungslos fügte, wobei die Einwohnerschaft Rhinnals die passive Herrschaft des Gouverneurs nur am Rande bemerkte. Der Widerstand auf Rhinnal war dementsprechend gering, selbst unter den Jedi-Sympathisanten des Heiler-Hauses am Frieste River konnte keine Opposition entstehen. Während der Imperialen Besatzung geschah es, dass der Sohn des Gouverneurs von Rhinnal bei einem Unfall schwer verletzt und in eine der Kliniken eingeliefert wurde. Er starb durch das Versagen der angehenden Ärztin Annea Lavic, die Teil des Teams war, das um sein Leben kämpfte. Um die Selbständigkeit des Planeten zu steigern, führten Einheimische einige Jahrzehnte lang ein Terraforming-Programm durch, das aber fehlschlug, da die Feldfrüchte sich nirgends auf dem Planeten lange hielten, was teilweise an den elektromagnetischen Stürmen am Äquator lag. Neue Republik Als im Jahr 4 NSY, sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor, die Neue Republik eine Schlacht auf Brentaal IV führte und den Planeten eroberte, änderte sich die Zurückhaltung der Bevölkerung auf Rhinnal. Der Sieg der Neuen Republik und die Befreiung des Nachbarplaneten ließ das rhinnalianische Volk Hoffnung schöpfen, sodass sie eine organisierte Widerstandsbewegung ins Leben riefen. Diese widersetzte sich dem Gouverneur und verwickelte ihn in eine Konfrontation, was damit resultierte, dass sie ihn im Jahr 7 NSY schließlich stürzen konnten. In den folgenden Jahren entwickelte sich Rhinnal zu einem wertvollen Mitglied der Neuen Republik, welches diese mit seinen besten Ärzten im Kampf gegen unterschiedliche Krankheiten und Seuchen unterstützte. Unter anderem war Rhinnal an der Bekämpfung des Krytos-Virus und der Todessaat-Seuche beteiligt. Als 25 NSY die galaxisweite Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong begann, wurde Rhinnal zu einem Zielpunkt für Flüchtlinge, die den militärischen Akten auf anderen Welten und dem Krieg entfliehen wollten. Während die Bevölkerungszahl sich zuvor noch konstant auf etwa 55 Millionen gehalten hatte, wuchs sie nun stetig. Als Rhinnal somit schließlich an seine Grenzen geriet, sah sich die Regierung gezwungen, die Bitten Leia Organa Solos, weitere Flüchtlinge aufzunehmen, strikt abzulehnen. Nach dem Fall von Coruscant im Jahr 27 NSY verschanzte sich Rhinnal komplett, aus Angst das nächste Ziel zu sein, das die Yuuzhan Vong übernehmen könnten. Quellen * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Rhinnal es:Rhinnal Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Rhinnal-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Darpa-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten der Kernwelten Kategorie:Legends